In control of conflagrations such as at an oil well or from spilled fuel, it would be desirable to direct fire extinguishing compound such as a liquid halogenated hydrocarbon, for example, HALON-1211 or FREON-114-B2, to a base of the fire to control it. However, the stream of liquid often never reaches the base of the fire as the outskirts of the flame may vaporize the liquid, and it is drawn up and away from the source of the firestorm.
It would be desirable to ameliorate or overcome such events.